In the related art, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-137127 has been known in the technical literatures in this field. This publication describes a robot control method in which, when it is predicted that an autonomous mobile robot and a human will come into contact with each other, the operation of the robot is restricted so as not to come into contact with a vital point of the human.